


kanin after chronicles

by toshirofan4ever



Category: MYth - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshirofan4ever/pseuds/toshirofan4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bryn acquires the royal titles her family lost, but something happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. love

Hello everyone! good thing i can post on archive of our own with my 2ds. makes it easier. i love these books called the Kanin chronicles. First is Frostfire, then Ice Kissed, and Crystal Kingdom. My story begins at the end of frostfire.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original books or her characters, Amanda Hocking does.

chapter one: Love!

Bryn's POV~

I attacked Victor Dalig as soon as I saw him. But he was too fast for me. "Too slow Bryn Aven!" He grabbed me by my head and slammed me against the wall. I gasped in pain. "Let me go! You are a wanted criminal and Ridley will hear the commotion." I threatened him. He smirked as he slammed me again. "He's still alive huh? Well he must be protective of you as well. Humm?" I got a little scared now and I heard Konstantin gasp. Then I felt something sticky and warm in my abdomen spreading. "Goodbye Bryn Aven." Then he pulled his sword out and I fell to the floor with a scream! "Bryn!" I heard Tove yell, he was the first to get to me. He eyed my body, more my injuries, and he tore his shirt and put pressure on my wounds. "Get down here Bain and Ridley, Bryn is injured!" I coughed and whispered. "Dalig." My vision wavered. He heard me I think. "Ssh you are going to be ok Bryn." Ridley got down beside me. "How bad is she?" I gasped in pain. "Bad Ridley, She mentioned Dalig. I don't know for sure, but I think Viktor Dalig did this to her." I turned my body so I could sit up. But Markis Tove kept me down. "No you will bleed more." He softly said to me shaking his head. I looked at him. "But I have to go after..." I then coughed and everything went dark. Ridley's POV~ "Bryn was attacked by Viktor Dalig, Tove heard his name from her own lips." I reported to king Mikko the news on Bryn's situation and I was awaiting news on Bryn's injuries. He slammed his fist down. "He could have killed her. Send someone to Doldastam." he ordered prince Kennet. "Ridley Dresden, make sure you keep her safe. We got word from her father, he got his titles back, and the family that had the mansion was disgraced. Keep her safe are the orders from Doldastam." I stood up and bowed. "Yes sir." I replied. I was excused and walked over to the door and down to the medical bay. Tove and Bain were there waiting for news as well. I tried not to show my feelings or anything. "Any news?" They looked up at me. "No how did the meeting go?" They asked and they somehow knew. "you know don't you?" they were about to answer when the medical bay door to the surgical ward opened. "She will make a full recovery. We are bringing her to the recovery room now." I sighed in relief As I sank into the chair. Tove plunked down beside me. "Good, it's good news." He said. "Are you guys staying or?" They nodded and looked at each other. "Orders are to protect the king until this mess is cleared up." I nodded. "I have to protect Bryn.." i couldn't finish. "Yeah that's part of our orders." They added. "We could have went back the queen offered to send Tove's brother out here instead, since our trackers are being targeted as well. And they know about Bryn as well. We said no, we want to stay. We started this mission we are gonna finish it." Bain said with a fire to his eyes. \--------------------------------------------- Well I hope you liked my side story of the Kanin chronicles. It's an idea i got after reading Frostfire. Please give me a review on how I did.


	2. Chapter two: Love part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> difficulties are a burden

Hello guys! I am bored! Just working on my stories! I will be working on my magnets soon as well. I will be selling some as well. I hope some people will like them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kanin, but I do own my ocs. I own their personalities. Amanda Hocking owns her characters.

Chapter two: Love part two

Ridley's POV~

"We could have went back, the queen offered to send Tove's brother out here, since our trackers are being targeted as well. But they know about Bryn as well. We said no, We want to stay. We started this mission we are gonna finish it." Said Bain with a fire to his eyes.

"You're majesty she is being moved to recovery as we speak. She should be allright. She needs time to recover the lead medic spoke to us." I focused on the information I was told as well as Tove and Bain. King Mikko sighed as he sat down. "First finding my beloved wife is probably dead and our cousin now is injured, what's next?" He rubbed his temples and he is very stressed I patted his shoulder and gave a weak smile.

"She should be okay. And don't forget, Linnea will always be remembered." Tove and Bain nodded in agreement. Tove walked across the room and got on his phone. "You're majesty, yes cousin, it's me. I'll I mean, Bain and I will be back next week unless something comes up. Yes uh huh, Yes we will protect them, and her." Tove turned around with a grim expression on his face now. "Bryn is being targeted now possibly as well. We have to keep her safe. We have to assume this is due to being a high ranking Marksinna and the tracker in their continuous way possible, so it adds up." Tove shook his head He looked so tired as we are.

"You may visit her now, Rector, Markis, and Chancellor." The lead medic smiled softly.

Reader's POV~

They walked down the hall to the recovery room. They were anxious though about it like hell. As they walked in she was hooked up to machines they were taken a back. Ridley espicially, "She looks so vulnerable. Unlike usually." he said out loud barely above a whisper. Tove smiled sadly as he patted Ridley's back. "It happens to the best, a friend of mine was hurt badly in the fight against the vittra, and still is in a coma, They don't know if she will live." He seemed sadder than usual.

"I hope it turns out all right for your friend Tove." Ridley smiled and Tove expressd the same for Ridley. Ridley sat down beside Bryn and smiled softly. "Bryn you're always getting into trouble and you are thankfully in safe hands. We will help you heal, and you will get fully healed." He took her hand and gently stroked it.

She breathed in, slowly, as she slept deeply and softly snored. Bain chuckled softly. "She's snoring that's a good sign at least. That's a getting healthy sign as well." Bain pointed out. Bryn started coughing and Ridley sat forward and helped her sit up.

I love this book. Now my skint of it. It's gonna be great. Please remember to review.


	3. Bryn wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryn wakes totally shocked

Hello everyone! I love Amanda Hocking's book Frostfire, and I am trying to get Ice Kissed as well. I want the rest of her books too. She is a great author. I suggest her since I know ya'll like to read. 'wink' My favorite is Bryn and Ridley.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kanin chronicles, they belong to Amanda Hocking.

Bryn: The main protagonist of the series. 

Konstantin: One of the main antagonist

Viktor Dalig: Another main antagonist in the series.

Ridley Dresden: Another main protagonist and the rektor over the trackers as well as Bryn's love interest and vice versa.

The girls who get together are friends: Ember Holmes, Tilda Moller, Good friends of Bryn's. Best friends.

chapter three: Bryn wakes up

Reader's POV~

She breathed in slowly as she slept deeply and softly snored. Bain chuckled softly. "At least that's a healthy sign." Bain pointed out. Bryn started coughing and Ridley sat forward and helped her sit up.He helped her sit up gently and she coughed hard. She slowly opened her eyes to a blurry room, and it slowly became clear. "Where in Kanin am I?" She coughed hard and leaned into Ridley. He held her gently. "You're in recovery after your surgery Marksinna Bryn. You have been named a marksinna since.." Tove explained from there. Her eyes grew like a melon. She coughed again, putting a hand to her mouth. "I'm a noble! When did this happen?" She tried to sit up, more so. Ridley gently held her against him shaking his head. as he smelled her hair. "You need to take an easy. As a tracker, you did awesome, as a hogdragon, you will be greater. I heard from the queen she recommended you. I'm proud of you, you will be the youngest ever on the hogdragon." Ridley proudly exclaimed.

She looked at him in suprise. And then at Tove and Bain who were clapping proudly. She stared wordlessly and closed her eyes. "Thank you guys, Any luck with Linnea?" She asked Tove as she opened her eyes. "We just got news!" Arrived Kennet with a smile.

Bryn's POV~

I smiled weakly at Prince Kennet. "Well, your highness what is it?" He grinned a bit. "Linnea has been found. She's injured but otherwise she seems okay." He clasped his hands together. I sighed in relief, my cousin has been found, they will be okay. Tove shook hands with Kennet. "That's news to the least. She won't need surgery will she?" He asked and looked like he was embarrassed to ask.


End file.
